Blackhole
by 16choco25
Summary: Houtarou adalah supernova, maka Chitanda adalah lubang hitam kelam yang kasat mata, namun ada dan memberinya masukan energi untuk melakukan hal lain di luar dugaannya. [Chitanda, Houtarou]


_Blackhole_

 _Hyouka © A Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

 _Rate : T_

 _Cast :_

 _Oreki Houtarou_

 _Chitanda Eru_

 _Summary : Houtarou adalah supernova, maka Chitanda adalah lubang hitam kelam yang kasat mata, namun ada dan memberinya masukan energi untuk melakukan hal lain di luar dugaannya. [Chitanda, Houtarou]_

.

.

Astronomi memiliki asteroid dan galaksi sebagai lubang hitam kasat mata, namun berpengaruh dan memberi dorongan, memberinya energi dan ledakan supernova sebagai dampaknya. Oreki Houtarou yakin ia dapat mencerna baik-baik informasi itu, dan ia sadar kehidupan manusia juga memiliki lubang hitam kasat mata yang berpengaruh dalam setiap perjalanan yang akan ditempuhnya—seperti sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang ada di luar dugaannya. Namun sayangnya Houtarou tidak pernah menemukan lubang hitam itu, karena ia hidup sebagai manusia yang efisien dengan prinsip hidup yang tertulis jelas— _aku tidak melakukan apa yang tidak perlu dilakukan. Jikalau hal itu harus kulakukan, akan kulakukan dengan cepat_.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa secarik surat dari kakaknya akan mengantarnya ke klub Literatur Klasik, mengubah drastis seluruh kehidupan normalnya, membuatnya terpaksa harus berinteraksi pada orang lain dan melakukan hal-hal melelahkan, padahal nyatanya ia tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Ia tertawa datar dalam hati—meskipun dalam kenyataanya klub ini nyaris tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun. Dan ia menyukai hal itu, karena tidak akan membuatnya lelah dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

Nyatanya, yang ada hanyalah masalah-masalah seperti kasus-kasus kecil yang remeh, dan yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah sedikit berpikir dan menemukan jawabannya. Karena bagi Houtarou sedikit berpikir hanya menghabiskan sedikit energi dibandingkan sibuk mengumpulkan data—seperti Satoshi, si _database_ terpercaya. Dan terlebih lagi masalah terbesar bagi Houtarou adalah gadis berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya yang kini sedang menatapnya ragu-ragu. Nyatanya, sudah dua kali gadis ini memaksanya untuk keluar dari rutinitas kemalasannya pada hari libur— _makan, tidur, menonton televisi, dan lain-lain_ , hanya untuk membantunya memecahkan misteri yang berkaitan dengan klub Literatur Klasik 45 tahun lalu.

Chitanda Eru, yang memaksanya keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Dengan jujur Houtarou katakan, ia tidak punya teori apapun tentang kasus itu. Ia pergi bersama Satoshi ke rumah Chitanda yang tanpa ia duga besarnya bahkan lebih besar dari stadion sepak bola Touto, dan ia tidak memikirkan apapun tentang kasus klub Literatur Klasik 45 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia baru mencetuskan teorinya setelah ia memikirkan tentang insiden 45 tahun yang lalu itu sejenak di tempat itu juga. Dan jawabannya hanya satu—nyatanya, mencoba sedikit menuruti permintaan Chitanda lebih menguras sedikit energi dibandingkan menolak permintaan gadis itu yang mungkin akan menghabiskan energinya.

"Terima kasih, Oreki- _san_." Gadis itu membungkuk setelah Houtarou selesai dengan seluruh analisisnya dan Houtarou hanya bisa mengembuskan napas lega, menyadari asupan energinya tidak berkurang banyak. Sekali tatap, Houtarou langsung tahu bahwa Chitanda Eru adalah tipe gadis keras kepala, maka lebih baik ia mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum menuruti permintaan gadis itu.

"Ya." Ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai formalitas, menarik atensi gadis itu untuk menatapnya lebih lekat.

.

.

Payung putih yang dipinjamkan Chitanda terangkat, dan Houtarou bisa melihat wajah Satoshi disana. Disipitkannya matanya malas.

"Kalau kau mau bertanya, aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Aku lelah."

Satoshi menjentikkan jarinya. "Ayolah, Houtarou. Tidak biasanya kau menghabiskan energimu seperti ini. Apalagi kau mau pergi pada hari Minggu, hari kebebasanmu hanya untuk mengatakan teori analisismu yang sederhana itu. Atau jangan-jangan…" Mata Satoshi kini berbinar seperti mata anak kucing. "Kau melakukan semua ini demi Chitanda- _san_ , bukan?" tembaknya langsung dan tenggorokan Houtarou langsung tertohok mendengar ucapan itu.

 _Sok tahu sekali dia_. "Aku tidak melakukannya _demi_ dia. Aku hanya sedikit ingin membantunya."

"Kau tahu, Houtarou, kau berubah." Satoshi menatapnya serius. "Sejak kapan kau mau bergerak dari kasurmu pada hari Minggu? Sejak kapan kau mau menghabiskan waktu berhargamu untuk menyusun teori yang merepotkan? Kupikir kehadiran Chitanda- _san_ mendorongmu untuk bergerak melakukan sesuatu. Nyatanya kau repot-repot menuruti permintaan kasusnya yang begitu remeh, seperti kasus saat ia terkunci di ruangan klub, dan tentang kasus Perkumpulan Benang Emas."

Houtarou menghela napas, meskipun sedikit tersadar bahwa gadis itu perlahan mulai mengubah ideologinya tentang penghematan energi. "Kalau aku perlu melakukannya, akan kulakukan dengan cepat. Nyatanya, menuruti permintaan Chitanda lebih menghabiskan sedikit energi dibandingkan repot-repot menolaknya."

Satoshi terdiam, dan tiba-tiba, iris cokelat itu menatap Houtarou dengan kedua alis yang tertaut serius.

"Houtarou, kau tahu teori _blackhole_?"

.

— _Satoshi berkata, jika Houtarou adalah supernova, maka Chitanda adalah lubang hitam kelam yang kasat mata, namun ada dan memberinya masukan energi untuk melakukan hal lain di luar dugaannya._

.

"Aku penasaran!"

Bukan kejutan lagi ketika Houtarou mendengar kata penasaran dari mulut Chitanda, karena nyatanya nyaris setiap hari ia mendengar kata itu dan sekarang ia tidak begitu kaget lagi akan kehebohannya. Diskusi tentang kasus yang baru-baru ini mereka temukan merebak. Seluruh hal yang masih dipertanyakan menjadi perdebatan antar anggota klub Literatur Klasik. Mayaka menoleh, dan langsung bertanya. "Ada apa, Chii- _chan?"_

"Kasus ini…" Chitanda meletakkan jarinya di dagu, berpikir. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Houtarou yang sedang membaca buku, dan lelaki itu tersedak saat melihat wajah Chitanda di hadapannya, disertai iris ungunya yang berkilat. "Kenapa pelaku tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan ini pada hari libur? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Kenapa ia melakukannya di hari biasa, saat semua orang beraktivitas? Oreki- _san_ , aku penasaran!"

 _Nyatanya hari biasa ataupun hari libur, aku tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun_ , gumam Houtarou malas, dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada lembaran buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Mungkin ia hanya punya waktu saat hari libur," jawab Houtarou asal, dan Chitanda kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Be-begitu, ya..," katanya pelan.

Mayaka menggebrak susuran meja dengan kesal. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kenapa ia melakukan tindak kejahatan di waktu hari biasa? Secara teori pun ia tidak bisa dibenarkan! Oreki, jelaskan hal ini!"

Houtarou diam saja—baginya menghabiskan energinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya di luar logika hanya membuatnya lelah, lebih baik ia diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Mayaka dan Satoshi saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, disertai tatap penasaran Chitanda yang rupanya cukup menganggunya. Fokusnya terpecah bila ia masih terus ada di ruangan klub.

"O-re-ki."

Houtarou mengangkat wajahnya. Nada kesal dari Mayaka memaksanya untuk menjawab. "Apa?" sahutnya dan Mayaka menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Ayo, jelaskan!" teriak Mayaka kesal, dan Satoshi bangkit dari kursinya, menepuk pelan pundak Mayaka sambil tersenyum konyol.

"Mayaka, Houtarou hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang disertai ucapan…" Satoshi menekuk tangannya seperti perempuan, dan berlenggok-lenggok. "Oreki- _san_ , aku penasaran!" tembaknya langsung menirukan Chitanda dan Houtarou langsung melebarkan iris matanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Satoshi tadi. Buru-buru ia melihat ekspresi Chitanda dan nyatanya gadis itu merona merah, sama seperti lintasan horizon matahari yang berkumpul di ujung barat yang sejauh ini terlihat dari ujung jendela. Houtarou tidak bisa berkutik.

 _Sialan kau, Satoshi_.

"Ayo kita selidiki, Oreki- _san_!" kata Chitanda cepat, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan menarik tangan Houtarou yang sebenarnya sudah malas melakukan hal-hal melelahkan lagi. "Cepatlah bangun dan berpikir."

"Baiklah," respon Houtarou malas dan bangkit dari kursinya dengan lesu.

Satoshi dan Mayaka berpandang-pandangan lagi. "Supernova yang terkena pengaruh sang lubang hitam," sindir Satoshi iseng dan lemparan buku di tangan Houtarou langsung melayang tepat ke kepalanya, membuat kepalanya pusing luar biasa. "Aduh! Houtarou!"

.

— _Lubang hitam itu ada, dan mendorong sang supernova untuk menyajikan spektrum warna yang merona di hamparan langit bumi._

.

Baru kali ini Houtarou melihat Chitanda marah. Baru kali ini, sejauh ingatannya. Cokelat Valentine Mayaka yang diletakkan di ruangan klub Literatur Klasik hilang karena kecerobohannya tidak mengunci pintu. Rencana kejutan Valentine Mayaka untuk Satoshi gagal karenanya. Gadis itu terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan Houtarou mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak mau melihat gadis itu menangis, karena ia merasa sangat bersalah. Dicekalnya tangan Chitanda dan ia sadar bahwa gadis itu menangis, perlahan. Dengan cepat dihalanginya Chitanda untuk keluar dari ruang klub.

Air mata itu mengalir dalam diam. Chitanda jarang menangis, dan ia hanya mau menampakkan kelemahannya di depan orang terdekatnya.

Gadis itu terdiam di hadapannya.

"Tolong minggir."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Houtarou dingin, berusaha keras menatap gadis itu yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Chitanda menarik napas pelan. "Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal gila, namun aku akan menemukan cokelat milik Mayaka- _san_. Jika tidak, besok… tak mungkin aku bertemu dengannya!" teriaknya disertai desis kecil dari mulutnya, membuat iris hijau Houtarou menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Buru-buru Houtarou menyela, "Ini bukan salahmu." Tapi tubuh Chitanda mengejang, disertai amarah yang meluap beserta tangan yang terkepal.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri! Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuknya!" Chitanda bergeser, melewati tubuh Houtarou, tapi tangan kokoh Houtarou langsung menahannya dan membuat gadis itu berbalik, dan Houtarou tertegun ketika melihat air mata jatuh dari iris ungu gadis berambut hitam itu. Bodoh, ia membuat gadis itu menangis. Dicekalnya tangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

Chitanda tertunduk lemah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan sesuatu sekuat dirimu. Namun percayakan hal ini padaku. Aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu." Dilepaskannya cekalan tangannya perlahan, dan membiarkan Chitanda menatapnya lekat, dengan sisa air mata yang ada di belahan pipinya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Apa… kau tahu… siapa pelakunya?"

"Ya."

Houtarou membiarkan gadis itu pergi, dengan kepercayaan yang ada pada dirinya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Detik itu pula, Chitanda yakin, kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang memahami dan menerima seluruh kelemahannya.

.

— _Lubang hitam itu ada, berpengaruh, dan hasilnya adalah ledakan sang supernova._

.

Diraihnya kerah jaket Satoshi yang diam-diam mencuri cokelat Mayaka untuk dirinya sendiri hanya karena ia tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menolak cokelat itu secara langsung. Houtarou tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya lelah seperti marah, namun entah mengapa ia emosi. Satoshi pernah berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia kekurangan emosi untuk marah, namun kali ini menyangkut Chitanda dan Houtarou tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak emosi.

Pertahanannya selama ini jebol.

"Bercanda, katamu?" bentaknya keras.

Satoshi tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memukulmu. Dengan keras." Houtarou menatap Satoshi dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, dan melanjutkan dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan. "Untuk Ibara dan Chitanda."

"Kau selalu begitu, Houtarou, di laur jangkauanku," kata Satoshi pelan. Sudah ia duga Houtarou akan tahu semuanya. Ia tahu tentang ia yang diam-diam mencuri cokelat Mayaka, dan menghancurkan cokelat yang ukurannya cukup besar itu agar cukup dalam tas kecilnya. Houtarou akan marah. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Chitanda, karena air mata Chitanda membuat Houtarou marah seperti ini. "Kau tahu aku pelakunya. Maafkan aku."

Debur salju meluruh ke ujung bumi.

"Maaf, katamu?" sentaknya tegas. Satoshi tertunduk. "Kau memainkan perasaan Chitanda! Ia yang begitu menyesal atas semua ini!" Houtarou melepaskan cekalannya pada jaket Satoshi, meraih tas kecil Satoshi di tangannya. Mengocok isinya, cokelat yang telah hancur, dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Satoshi. Dengan begini cokelat Mayaka sudah tersampaikan pada Satoshi, dan janjinya lunas. "Dengan begini janjiku pada Chitanda sudah kutepati. Jangan ingatkan aku pada kasus ini lagi."

"Demi Chitanda- _san_ , bukan?"

Houtarou berbalik begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Selama ini ia menuruti permintaan Chitanda hanya dengan alasan menghemat energinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang dapat menguras energinya. Tapi begitu melihat Chitanda menangis, ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia detektif yang payah. Padahal Houtarou lega bila melihat Chitanda tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, artinya ia tidak perlu bergelut dengan kasus merepotkan lagi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kali ini ia membuat Chitanda menangis?

 _Kenapa untuk kali ini saja ia merasa dirinya sangat payah dan tidak berguna?_

"Kau melakukan semua ini," kata Satoshi lugas, ia tertawa kecil. Houtarou yang sangat pemalas, prinsip hemat energinya otomatis berubah hanya karena Chitanda Eru. Chitanda benar-benar sosok lubang hitam yang memberinya asupan energi tak terduga. "Kau supernova yang meledak karena _blackhole_ yang memengaruhinya. Begitu, bukan?"

Houtarou kembali berbalik, tidak menjawab. Untuk apa ia menjawab bila nyatanya ia tersadar sang lubang hitam itu ada dan membuatnya meledak dalam kemarahan?

.

.

Diputarnya kembali ingatannya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chitanda di ruangan klub Literatur Klasik, menyadari gadis itu ada di pinggir jendela, membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai dengan angin yang menyebabkan rambutnya tersibak dan tanpa Houtarou sadari, iris hijaunya melebar sepersekian sentimeter, bila ia boleh menjadi hiperbola. Menyadari gadis itu ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum dengan manis.

"Eh?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau Oreki Houtarou- _san_ , bukan?"

"Maaf, siapa?" Pada nyatanya, Houtarou memang tidak peduli akan orang lain. Baginya berinteraksi dengan orang lain bukan sebuah keharusan.

"Aku Chitanda." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. "Chitanda Eru. Kau dari kelas 1B bukan? Aku dari kelas 1A."

Houtarou kembali memutar ingatannya. Dan alisnya terangkat sambil menatap Chitanda serius. "Sebentar. Apa kita ada di kelas musik yang sama?" tanyanya, dan gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Padahal baru sekali mereka bertemu, tapi gadis ini langsung mengingat namanya. Ingatannya cukup tajam. Sekarang teka-teki yang tersisa adalah—"Jadi, Chitanda, untuk apa kau ada di ruangan ini?" tanya Houtarou sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan ini. Kelihatannya cukup rapi.

"Aku mendaftar klub Literatur Klasik. Aku kemari untuk perkenalan."

Saat itu Houtarou tersadar akan sesuatu.

.

— _Supernova telah bertemu dengan sang lubang hitam, yang tanpa sadar memengaruhinya, dan memberinya energi tidak terlihat._

.

Chitanda berjalan di sebelah Houtarou, yang menuntun sepedanya. Mereka melewati anak sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang di bawah deretan pohon sakura yang berderet rapi disertai warna merah muda yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Kelopak demi kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan membentuk karpet merah muda menaungi mereka yang terpayungi lengkungan dahan pohon sakura.

"Oreki- _san_ , kau akan mengambil jurusan apa kelas dua nanti?"

Houtarou terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa aku akan mengambil jurusan IPS," katanya cepat, mengingat nilai pelajarannya yang seluruhnya benar-benar pas rata-rata. "Aku dapat rata-rata di seluruh pelajaran."

Chitanda tertawa kecil. "Aku akan mengambil IPA." Houtarou tidak heran. Chitanda yang selalu meraih peringkat teratas di semua pelajaran, tak heran bila ia mengambil IPA. "Keluargaku menuntutku untuk mengambil IPA. Aku diminta melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga. Aku merasa bahwa itu bukan bidangku, tapi itu keharusan." Tatapan Chitanda meredup. "Sejujurnya…" ia ragu-ragu. "Aku tak yakin aku bisa melakukan hal ini. Aku tidak mungkin akan menjalankan bisnis itu."

Oreki diam, tidak merespon.

Chitanda melanjutkan, "Aku suka disini. Disini tempatku. Aku suka tempat ini dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini untuk sekolah bisnisku." Pandangan Houtarou bertumpu dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan perlahan. Musim semi dan kehangatannya sudah menyapa. Diiringi dengan lazuardi bersemburat lembayung senja yang menyanyi untuknya. Tempat ini adalah tempat Chitanda bernaung.

"Namun aku sadar, suatu saat aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini juga. Maka itu…" Chitanda terhenti sejenak, membiarkan hembusan angin dan lembaran kelopak sakura menguraikan rambutnya. "Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu, Oreki- _san_."

Houtarou tersentak. Ia langsung menghentikan jalannya dan memarkirkan sepedanya. "Bisakah kita beristirahat disini terlebih dahulu?"

Chitanda mengangguk. Ia duduk di sebelah Houtarou, yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau yang menjadi alas tanahnya.

"Hei, Chitanda."

Chitanda menoleh, dan ia mendapati wajah Houtarou terngadah ke langit yang sebentar lagi kelam. Tatapan dingin lelaki itu menghujam perasaannya.

"Omong-omong…" Houtarou terhenti sejenak, membiarkan sudut mata Chitanda yang baginya kini lebih indah dari bintang manapun menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. "Tentang bagian bisnis yang tidak mungkin kau jalankan…" Ia terhenti lagi, membiarkan mata Chitanda menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Houtarou meremas bagian kantong jaketnya perlahan. "Bagaimana… jika aku melakukannya untukmu?"

Chitanda tersentak kaget, iris ungu itu membesar.

.

— _Dan saat itu juga, sang supernova melihat lubang hitam itu bergerak, tersentak, dan membuat sang supernova tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya._

.

"Izinkan aku melakukannya untukmu. Suatu saat, di masa depan."

Houtarou menegaskan hal itu, sekali lagi. Chitanda tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga Houtarou yakin ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Chitanda merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Houtarou, mencium aroma tanah dan rumput yang membuatnya ingin memejamkan matanya walau untuk sebentar saja. Chitanda mengangguk pelan, dan Houtarou terdiam, meraih tangan Chitanda dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Suatu saat nanti, Oreki- _san_."

Houtarou memejamkan matanya, membiarkan langit beratap bintang menaungi mereka dalam keheningan.

.

— _Supernova itu tersadar, sang lubang hitam, kini memang berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupannya._

.

.

 _Little birds can remember. Fin._


End file.
